


New Beginnings

by Fated_wings



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: This takes place a little before Advent Children begins, you've been dead since the Genesis clone attack on the bridge. You wake up abandoned, so you must go find answers as to what happened and why the world seems to be falling apart





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, you're Cloud's twin sister

The quiet beeping you'd been hearing in the darkness slowly intensified, causing your mild discomfort to raise, the darkness slowly ebbing away as your free-floating sense of being was drug back into a painful and bleak reality. Your body jerked, you still felt like you were floating only, instead of being weightless, you were attached to something and very wet. You pushed your heavy eyes open, blinking against the harsh light of a dimly lit room, slowly moving your heavy head around to take in your surroundings and gasped. You knew this place, this was where you'd allowed those two scientists to do unspeakable experiments on you, but it was abandoned now and looking run down.  
'How long have I been here? Wasn't I dead?' you think, your extremities coming back to life as you struggled against the invisible force holding you, noticing other machines whirring to life with your movements and slammed your fist against the glass in front of you. Doing so made something quickly happen, catching you off guard as the wires connected to you popped off, the face mask giving you oxygen pulling away from you as you gasped in surprise and choked. Where you about to die yet again after finally waking back up?  
'No way am I dying again.' you think, going to kick the glass container when the water rapidly drained sending you falling as your full weight hit your feet and sent you flying into the glass as the door opened where you were leaning. You coughed cold water from your lungs as you were lowered to a laying position, trying to breathe in the dusty air and sighed. You were alive and free, but you didn't know why. You pushed yourself to your feet, shuddering against the cold as you realized you were naked and looked around, trying to find something to cover up with. Your eyes fell on a pile of bright colored clothes, taking cautious steps over to them, picking up the top and held it out.  
"No way, my old general gear. But who would have done all this?" you question to yourself, pulling your clothes on and noticed your old cell phone next to your boots. You picked it up, turning it on and noticing several messages blinking. You sat, listening to the messages from several people, sighing as you heard your brothers crying over your death and went to shut the phone off when you heard a voice you never thought you'd hear again.  
"(Y/n), it's Rufus. If you're hearing this then you actually work up. I'm sorry for not being here, but I have to keep this facility a secret. Rufus' voice spoke, causing your heart to race. "It's been a few years since I saw you before you..." he paused, taking a breath, "before you let Hojo and Hollander work on you. Tsung found you after the Genesis incednet, we all thought you had died. Tsung and I weren't too sure about that so we brought you here, to the mansion Sephiroth had been doing experiments in after our lab had been compromised by him." he took a breath, sighing. "Your brother got a group together and stopped Sephiroth from destroying the planet. Tsung and I had been visiting regularly for some time but... I've gotten too ill and with the public eye, I've had to stop. I hope one day I'll see you again."  
"Of course you do... but it's probably a good idea to see what's been happening..."  
"Your hoverboard is in the closet, recently I've been spending a lot of time in Healin. If you wake look for me there. If I'm not I will leave more information then. (Y/n)," his depressed voice picked up slightly, hope in his voice, "I hope to see you soon."  
Beep.  
"Well... I guess I should go to Healin..." you sigh, slowly moving to the closet as your muscles started to get used to walking again, forcing open the rusty door and taking out your board. You noticed a cloak, pulling it on and pulled the hood up. It had apparently been years since anyone had seen you, better not to give anyone a heart attack. You made your way out of the run-down building, putting your hand in front of you against the blazing sun and winced slightly.  
"Whoa, where'd you come from?" a man asked from your left, causing you to jump and reach for your weapon on your belt, realizing it was no longer there.  
"I...um...which was is Healin?" you pat around your outfit, sighing as you didn't find Devil bringer on your person.  
"That way." he pointed. "Did you come from that mansion?"  
"Yeah... it's been a strange day..." you nod slightly, tossing your hoverboard in front of you to head towards Healen.  
"You're not going to make it on that. I have a truck you could buy off me, it'll get you there."  
"I don't think I have money..." you admit as you took out your wallet, opening it and blinking at all the money in the fold. "I guess I have money..."  
"Truck's yours." he handed you the keys after you paid him, putting your board in the back and turned the vehicle on. "Be careful out there, fiends have been coming round on the path recently."  
"I can take care of myself, but thank you." you smile, heading off to get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

You shut the truck off, sitting back in the seat, glancing out the window at the building and sighed. Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea, but you needed to find out what was going on.  
"This is a bad idea..." you groan, opening the door of the truck and headed up the stairs. You stopped at the door, knocking softly and taking a step back.  
"Reno, be ready." you heard a deep voice whisper behind the door, leaping up onto the railing before the door slammed open, two men racing out to attack and blinked as they didn't see anyone.  
"Rude, Reno. Wow, never thought you two would be bodyguards for Shinra." you laughed, leaping over them, as they swung their weapons at you and landed inside. "Some greeting boys. Maybe next time you'll be kinder to me." you slammed and locked the door in their face, turning and glancing around. "Shinra? You're here, right?"  
"Well, how interesting. I didn't expect anyone to get past those two." Rufus said as he rolled into the room with his wheelchair, his face obscured by a white blanket over his head. "Who are you."  
"It's been a while, huh?" you laugh softly, pulling the hood down and glanced up at him.  
"(Y/n)...? Is that...?" he blinked, wheeling over to you quickly as you kneeled on the ground.  
"Yeah... I kept hearing a voice and... I woke up a few days ago... I heard your message and figured this would be a great place to try to piece things together." you twitch slightly as he put a hand to your face, rubbing his thumb over your cheek.  
"You're actually here... I was beginning to lose faith I'd ever see you again." he smiled, motioning you to sit on the couch. "It's been several years..."  
"Yeah..." you move to sit on the couch, unlocking the door on your way over and flopped down as the other two scrambled into the room, collapsing on each other. "Welcome back boys."  
"S-sorry, sir! We let someone in!" Reno whimpered, buried by Rude.  
"It's alright, there was no stopping this one," Rufus said, turning to you. "Your hair..."  
"What about it?" you tilt your head slightly.   
"It's silver... like his..." Rude said as he stood.  
"Silver...?" you blink, pulling your hair over your shoulder and stared at your hair. "It... it is..."  
"I believe it is because of when you went into Goddess mode, your body changed. Your eyes are no longer blue." Rufus commented.  
"What color are they?"  
"Pink." Reno leaned right in your face, smiling widely.  
"Joy..." you sigh. "So... what happened since I... I died...?" you glanced past the one in front of you.  
"Like I said in the message Sephiroth tried to destroy the planet. Cloud and the others took him out. That was two years ago." Rufus said.   
"Two years ago...? Wow... Cloud's really grown, huh...?"  
"Yeah, he has. But now there's an illness spreading around, we call it Geo-stigma." he pulled back one of his sleeves, revealing a black rash up his arm.  
"What is it?" you ask as you lean closer, examining it.  
"Scientists still aren't sure, we're... trying to figure it out. People seem to think it's Mako poisoning but-"  
"It's totally not Mako poisoning, otherwise more people would be infected. It's something else." Reno interrupted.  
"When did it start?" you poke the arm in front of you, earning a grunt of pain. "Does it hurt?"  
"Yes, it does. Unfortunately, a lot of people are infected, and those not believe it's transferred by touch." Rufus said, withdrawing his arm.  
"So, what's the plan?"   
"Plan?"  
"Come on Shinra. You always have a plan. You're always one step ahead and calculating two moves in advance. Tell me what you're thinking." you sit back on the couch.  
"You always were one to see through things." he sighed, smirking.  
"You know you're going to ask for my help anways, so you might as well just do it."  
"We believe the stigma has to do with Jenova and Sephiroth. In two days we're going to the northern caves to investigate in Sephiroth's wake. I'd feel much better if you joined the team."  
"Who's going?"  
"Me, Tsung, and Eleana. I piolet, of course." Reno waved, grinning at his position.  
"Tsung? I suppose I better go along, keep the Turks in line, yeah?" you smile.  
"Thank you, (Y/n). Rude, please go get (Y/n) her own room here, I'm sure the trip has worn her out." Rufus smiled.  
"Actually I'm not tired, I have some more questions." You shake your head as the bold one left.  
"Reno, let's give them some privacy," Rude called, reaching into the room as Reno stared at you and dragged him away.  
"So, (Y/N), what are your questions?" Rufus turned to you.  
"Devil Bringer. Where is he?" you lean forward, your elbows resting on your knees as you stared intently at him.  
"Devil bringer... was lost. After your battle with Genesis, we believe Zach acquired it and we lost sight of it after he was killed on his way to Midgard. I'm sorry." he replied with a cautious voice, knowing how much you loved and needed that weapon.  
"Great, I'll have to remember how I built him. Until then do you have my guns still?"  
"Yes, Tsung has been taking care of them." he nodded.  
"Money. Why did I have so much in my wallet after being dead for so long?"  
"As, yes. Tsung and I thought leaving you with money would be a good idea. Now that you're back I'll have workers come and get your house in shape."  
"H-house? What house? I left life with just a small apartment." you blink, gaping at him.  
"Oh, yes. I kept you on the payroll and bought you a house with the interest earned from your money staying in the bank.  
"You kept me on the payroll? Rufus what were you thinking?" you shake your head.  
"I was thinking a hero deserved to keep getting paid until we were sure she was dead," he responded.  
"But what if I never returned? What if I really was dead?"  
"Then the money would go to Cloud. Now, (Y/n), it is late and your body needs rest." he wheeled to the door, causing you to get up and walk out the open door to find Rude and Reno waiting for you.  
"Rude will be staring with you until mission time."  
"Rufus. I don't need a baby sitter." you turn and glare at him.  
"I know, but... there's something coming. I don't know what it is, and I'm worried for your safety," he said softly.  
"Don't give me that. I'll be back in time to go with the Turks." you huffed, crossing your arms.  
"Please (Y/n)? If you don't want to spend the night alone then please, come share my room." he smiled slightly, causing a blush to rise in your cheeks as you stared to the side.  
Could it be possible he saw the fear you had to sleep alone?  
It wasn't that you were afraid of the dark or anything, but over the past few nights you'd woken up terrified that everything currently happening was nothing but a dream or unending nightmare.  
"Come (Y/n). You're safe here." he held his hand out to you.  
"Fine, but don't get used to it." you snapped, following him back inside and took a seat on his bed.  
"Rude, Reno. You know what do do," he said as he rolled into the room shutting the door and sighed. "I have some shirts and pants if you want to change." he stood, causing you to blink and stare at him as he got you a change of clothes.  
"Rufus...?" you question softly as you took the clothes, standing and looking down at him.  
"Yes (Y/n)?" he glanced up into your eyes.  
You're faking the wheelchair?" you raise an eyebrow.  
"Yes, I am. It does hurt but... I can still get around." he turned his back to you as he started undressing. You rolled your eyes, turning your back to him and started removing your clothes as well.  
"One bed, I guess I'll take the floor." you sigh, your exposed back to him as he turned to you.  
"It's big enough for the both of us, (Y/n). I can't imagine sleeping in that pick up was comfy." he eyed you as you pulled the shirt on.  
"Who said I slept in the truck?" you turned to him, smirking slightly.  
"How many days, (Y/n)?" he sighed, pulling the sheets back.  
"Five..." you shrug at his look of disapproval. "It's been hard to sleep, okay? What with the trying to regain everything I used to be, coming to terms with how long I've been dead, and... and ..." you trail off as you sink to sit on the edge of the bed, wrapping your arms around yourself as you shuddered.  
"(Y/n)..." he started, sitting next to you and slowly wrapped his arms around you. "You are here, do not doubt that you're alive." he breathed as he pulled you to lean against him, squeezing as you collapsed into him and clung to him. "Shh... shh... just breathe... I'll be right here..."  
"S-Shinra..."  
"Just rest, (Y/n). I"m not going anywhere..." he gently pushed you to lay down, covering you with the sheets and wrapped you tightly in his arms.  
"R-Rufus..." you breathe, burying your face into his chest as your eyes slowly shut.


	3. Chapter 3

You'd spent the following two days cooped up with Rufus in his apartment, learning what you could about what was going on in the world and about Geo-stigma.  
You weren't going to tell anyone, but you'd found the stigma on your arms, and it was spreading fast.  
You pulled your gloves back up over your shoulders, putting your jacket on and taking your guns from the bed, holstering them behind your back.  
"(Y/n), we're ready when you are." Tsung called from the other room.  
"Coming." You replied, zipping your boots up and headed out to where the others were waiting. "Reno, how's the bird?" you glance at the redhead.  
"Lookin' sharp, just like you." Reno winked.  
"Whatever Reno." you roll your eyes, turning to Tsung. "Let's go, I want to see what happened while I was gone."  
"(Y/n), a moment?" Rufus called to you as you pulled a hooded jacket over yourself.  
"Get it going, I'll be right out." you nod, walking over to the man and kneeling in front of him as the others left.  
"(Y/n) I want you to be careful. Cloud would never forgive me if anything else happened to you."  
"It'll be fine, Rufus. I should go before they take off without me." you smile, pulling your hood up as you walked out the door and over to the others.  
"Well?" Tsung asked.  
"Let's go." you got in the helicopter, twitching slightly as you took to the sky and leaned back as you shut your eyes.  
"(Y/n)? Are you okay?" Rude asked softly.  
"Yeah... it's just... the last time I flew... I wasn't exactly that great at it..." you chuckle quietly, remembering the set of four wings that had appeared when you went into goddess mode and itched at your back.  
"Well, Reno's a pretty good piolet." Tsung tried to assure you, smiling slightly as you reached the peak of the mountain. "Time to go to work."  
"I wish I had Devil bringer..." you sighed, dropping down out of the copter and followed the other two inside the cavern. "Whoa..."  
"Your brother did a bit of damage," Eleana said as you all started searching.  
"So... I wasn't around to really see what happened to Jenova's head... is it..." you start, pushing rocks around as you looked. "You know still a head?"  
"Doubtful," Tsung said as you all searched.  
"Right..." you shudder, pulling your hood tighter around yourself before pushing a piece of scrap metal off an alcove, reaching in. "H-hey guys! I think I found it!" you call as you pull a vial out of the rocks, glancing around as you felt something and handed the liquid over to Elena.  
"This is it! Let's get going!" Eleana called happily, putting the vial in a box and stood.  
"Yeah, I'm not too happy about this place..." you comment, following the others and stopped, hearing a faint voice. "No... that's wrong..." you respond to the voice, quickly pulling out your guns. "Tsung go!" you shouted as gunfire flew at you, firing back into the shadows.  
"Fall back!" Tsuing ordered as you all backed to the copter, wincing as a blow glanced off his forehead and shouted as a shot hit his right shoulder.  
"Tsung?!" you called out as you got in front of the group, aiming into the darkness.  
"Who are you?" you heard a voice ask as the firing stopped.  
"S-sunshine run!" Tsung ordered as a sword swung very close to your face. You leaned back, dodging it easily and flipped backward.  
"You seem... different from the others..." the man said as he emerged from eh darkness.  
"Sunshine orders from Rufus! Go!" Elena shouted as the gunfire started back up.  
"Augh that man is so annoying!" you huff, leaping away from the blade slicing at you and yelped as an arm wrapped around your torso from behind. You quickly glanced up at the person, glaring as you realized Rude had repelled down to you and was now dragging you up and away from the fight. "Rude! Let me go!" you shouted.  
"You are Shinra's top priority, meaning you're coming with me!" Rude shook his head as he pulled you both into the helicopter as it flew away from the mountain.  
"Rude I could have handled it!" you screamed as you yanked the hood off, glaring at the man.  
"The president gave strict orders that you come first, even before Jenova's head," Reno called from the front.  
"B-before the head?! That's ridiculous! That head is the most important thing and you know it! The only reason I'm so important to him is because I surpassed Sephiroth in power!" you growl, pacing the floor. "I should still be down there fighting!" you huff.  
"We're already well past the northern cave. We're about five minutes out from the forgotten city." Rude said as he moved to sit up front with Reno.  
'The forgotten city? I'm not going back to Rufus, so I guess that'll do..." you think.  
'So you're running away?" you heard Aerith say softly.  
'No, not running. Rufus doesn't have the answers I need, and he's coddling me. I have to go on my own until I figure out the Geo-stigma and can help Cloud.' You shake your head slightly.  
'And what of yourself? The stigma is spreading faster in you than anyone else.' she commented.  
"Yeah, I'll be caught up to the others soon..." you sigh.   
"Caught up to who?" "None of your business." you snap, looking out the window at the white forest below. "The forgotten city..."  
"It's cool when it glows at night." Reno smiled slightly.  
"I guess I'll find out for myself," you smirk, pulling open the door as the others shouted and lept out.  
"(Y/n) no!" Rude shouted as he raced to grab you, missing you by a mere few inches as you fell through the trees.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently in my other account on deviantart I completely didn't put this chapter in, and I just noticed it this morning

You groaned as you put a hand to your roaring stomach, wishing you'd grabbed the survival pack from the copter two days ago and leaned against a tree. You had plenty of money, you could easily go to Midgar for food but you didn't want to risk it.  
"Gods, why did I not grab food on the way out?" you growl at yourself, sliding to sit as you gave up for the day and shut your eyes. "Maybe I should have stayed dead a while longer..." you sensed something coming, reaching for the pouch Devil Bringer resided in and groaned at remembering it's loss. You caught the fruit as it flew towards your head, blinking at it before glancing around. "Hey! Who's out there?!" you call as you push yourself to shaky feet.  
"I don't think you want to know." you heard a gruff voice say softly between the trees.  
"And why is that? You toss food at a starving person but think they wouldn't want to meet you?" you raise an eyebrow.  
"I look... intimidating to most people."  
"THere's not a person alive who intimidates me anymore." you laugh, rubbing the apple on your shoulder before taking a bite. "It was always my brother who was scared of people, whether they were intimidating or he felt he was letting them down.  
"I'm not your average person. I was... created."  
"Something we have in common." you shake your head slightly before the stigma in your arm burned and oozed, causing you to drop the apple with a gasp and grip the burning extremity. "D-damn it!" you curse as your eyesight went in and out, stumbling and going to collapse when someone caught you.  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he knelt with you.  
"G-geo stigma..." you wheezed out, shutting your eyes as the pain subsided and tried to regain your breath. "S-sorry..."  
"So... you're infected too..."  
"It's spreading rather quickly... I guess being dead kept it at bay..." you sigh, opening your teary eyes as he pulled your hood back and blushed slightly at seeing the striking man holding you. "Umm... hi."  
"Hello yourself." he moved so he was sitting with you between his legs, resting you against his knee. "You look like... but... he said she died a long time ago..." he pondered as he leaned to you.  
"Who are you talking about? I was dead for quite a few years, after all." you laugh slightly, taking the new apple he handed you and bit into it.  
"Cloud Strife."  
"Mm, yeah, that's my twin. My name's (Y/n), or (N/n), if you will. Shinra found me and kept me alive." you nod, laughing as he actually looked stunned. "Yeah, I know, it's weird... Shinra has done some crazy things, and the scientists even worse. But it kept me alive after fighting with Genesis." you shrug.  
"But... Your hair and eyes..." he leaned to your face.  
"I went beyond Sephiroth's capabilities and... things changed..." you stare to the side as you finished the apple.  
"Does Cloud know?"  
"No.. I stayed with Shinra until he did something really stupid... I left in probably the most dramatic way I could." you shook your head, twitching as you heard the howls from fiends approaching.  
"Are you going to tell him?" he stood with you in his arms, causing you to squeak.  
"I...I don't know... if I find a way to get rid of the stigma..." you sigh, leaning your head to his shoulder as he walked.  
"I think he'd be very happy to see you, stigma or no."  
"Hey... what's your name, anyways?" you shut your eyes.  
"Vincent Valintine," he responded as you fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed with you and Vincent spending time together, you'd learned the first-hand account of the fighting and even learned Kadaj's gang was in the area. Now you were on one side of their camp with Vincent on the other, waiting to go in to rescue the injured Turks. You were waiting for the signal, your hand on Genesis' broken sword you'd found in the woods and smirked as you heard the gunfire, quickly taking off to the middle of the camp. You freed the Turks who were tied to two stakes, pulling Elena onto your back and reaching for Tsung when the Souba was thrust at you, causing you to leap back.  
"Damn it Kadaj! You've already tortured them enough, just let them go!" you growl, blocking the oncoming attacks with your broken sword and trying your hardest to keep the woman on your back.  
"I may have tortured them, but you know more than them. Right now this is about you." Kadaj kept advancing, slicing at you as sidestepped and cut the top part of your hooded jacket. "Our job now is to capture you to learn what the president did with mother's head."  
"Jenova? Last I saw it was headed to Shinra. I jumped ship a while ago." you blocked a swing, tripping over Tsung and letting Elena fall as you rolled away from them, drawing Kadaj's attention as he swung down on you. You blocked, worrying a bit as his force pushed you to the ground and winced as your own weapon dug into your left shoulder.  
"Now why would you leave him?" he leaned down to you, trying to get a look at you behind the hood and scarf you were wearing.  
"I wasn't able to move freely with him hovering the Turks over me constantly." you huff, putting a foot to his chest to keep him at bay.  
"You intrigue me... you're dangerous to my mission." his eyes narrowed as he pressed all his weight onto you, digging the weapon deeper into your flesh with a cry from you.  
"It won't work... remnants like yourself, even with Jenova cells, will never be enough for her. She'll destroy you, just like she'll destroy everything else until there's nothing left but darkness. She's not the light you want, Kadaj." you shake your head slightly. "Trust me, I've heard her, too. Whatever she's telling you is a lie."  
"Shut up! Don't talk about Mother that way!" he shouted, drawing back to cut down on you again when you kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back and giving you the opportunity to get to your feet. You saw Vincent grab the two Turks, pulling your guns and firing at the three remnants, giving the Turks time to escape.  
"Kadaj, remember, a mother loves you, no matter what. Jenove hates everyone and everything," you call before rushing a different direction then your comrade. It was a while before you stopped to catch your breath, sitting on a rock by a lake and put a hand to your injured shoulder. "Damn, I forgot how much Genesis' sword hurt... he took it easy when we practiced..."  
"Of course I did, (Y/n). I wasn't about to injure you on purpose." Genesis said softly as he approached you from between the trees.  
"Gen? But... didn't you go back to the lifestream?" you blink as you turn to him.  
"Kind of. I've been helping Aerith and Zack watching over things. I also was safeguarding Jenova's head until a certain blonde showed up." he laughed as he leaned against a nearby tree.  
"Well better I got it than the remnants, and you know it. " you laugh, squeezing your injury. "He's coming back, isn't he...?"  
"Yeah... shame, really."  
"Why?"  
"The remnants will disappear... and if Cloud defeats him, they'll all die." he put a hand to your head. "You were the only thing that kept him grounded. When you died, that's when he decided to destroy the planet?"  
"Me? I couldn't have been that important." you turn to look at him, sighing as he vanished. "Gen..."  
"Hey! Hey, I found you!" Loz called as he stumbled through some undergrowth, tripping into the water and flailing around. "Brother help! I can't swim!" he shouted as he panicked. You quickly dove in after him, grabbing him around the chest and dragged him back to shore.  
"Honestly Loz, do try to be careful." you huff, sitting on the bank and put pressure back on your shoulder. "I'm sure Kadaj wouldn't be so kind as to save you..."  
"Y-you... why...?" he stared at you in shock.  
"Why indeed?" You sigh, leaning back. "I guess... it's in my nature to help. You should learn how to swim if you're going to go near water."  
"Kadaj said you're dangerous...." he sat next to you, studying you.  
"Well... I might actually be... I'm not sure..." you laugh slightly. "I mean I'm plenty strong, but I think... there might be something more. I don't know yet..." you wince as your shoulder stung, biting our lip as the stigma spread past the wound on your left and onto your chest. "D-damn it! At this rate I'll die!" you wheeze out, collapsing to the side and jerked as he caught you.  
"Kadaj... probably wouldn't want me helping you... but... you helped me, so..." he mumbled, putting a hand over yours.  
"L-Loz what are you-?" you start before you feel a heat spread from where your hands where, the stigma retreating back down your arm. "Loz? How did you do that?"  
"If I got rid of it all Brother would have been mad..." he breathed before falling back. You quickly caught him, resting him on your lap.  
"Loz I'd have been fine, I think... I don't want you getting in trouble with Kadaj or injuring yourself from doing whatever you just did." you sigh, pulling your sword up as you sensed someone about to attack and blocked Yazoo's gunblade. "Yazoo. Why don't you take a seat? It looks like you had some trouble with the undergrowth." you calmly put your weapon on your back.  
"Give me one good reason not to kill you here and now," Yazoo responded.  
"Brother... sit.. this is... nice..." Loz said softly, his eyes shut as he laid on your lap. "She saved me."  
"Saved you? Why would she do that?" Yazoo snarked, slowly sitting next to you and rested the gunblade on the ground.  
"Because I have a heart, Yazoo. Loz was probably going to drown as I saved him. Get over it." you snap, pulling your jacket off your injured shoulder and sight at seeing the inflamed wound. "Damn..."  
"Hold still..." he said, taking a cloth from his pocket, dipping it in the water and started cleaning the wound.  
"Yazoo... you don't have to do that... I'll be fine." you go to stop him when the one on your lap grabbed your hand. "Loz?"  
"Just let brother help." Loz smiled up at you.  
"There, that should help," Yazoo said as he wrapped the wound. He smiled slightly, leaning against your shoulder as they both shut their eyes.  
'Well... this is weird...' you think, leaning your head against Yazoo's and shut your eyes. You jerk as a sword was held to your throat, opening your eyes and tilted your head slightly. "Hi, Kadaj. Want to sit a while? The water's beautiful right now."  
"Why would I do that?" Kadaj growled, leaning closer to your face.  
"Because why not? YOu've been plotting for a while, so why not take a break?" you smile.  
"Come on brother. This is relaxing..." Loz said, putting a hand to Kadaj's weapon.  
"Let's just rest, brother," Yazoo said, putting his hand on the weapon as well.  
"Fine," Kadaj growled, sheathing his sword and turning his back to you.  
"Kadaj... I really don't know anything about Jenova's head... I... I wasn't around for a few years there... I missed a lot of stuff, including Sephiroth trying to destroy the world... the only reason I was at the cave was because Shinra asked... I don't know where Jenove went or why he wanted her...." you say softly. "I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? Why would you be sorry?" he snarked.   
"Because... you're hurting... and I can't help you... because you were born in darkness... and anger... hatred..." you smile slightly.  
"I..." he started, sinking to sit next to you and starred to the side.  
"You can take some time to just... relax and be right now..." you put your hand to his head, gently rubbing and smiled as he twitched. "Just be for now."  
"I still don't trust you," he growled, slowly leaning against your shoulder and shut his eyes.  
"You don't have to trust me. We're just, here, right now." you shut your eyes as you rested against Yazoo again.


	6. Chapter 6

You jerked as you sensed someone reaching for you, grabbing their hand as it grabbed your hood and opened your eyes.  
"Kadaj?" you blink, letting go of his hand as he stepped back and you sat up. "Is everything okay?"  
"I just... want to know what you look like..." Kadaj blushed slightly, moving to stare out at the lake.  
"Oh... well... when I get used to my own image... I'll let you see..." you stare to the side.  
"You don't like your own image...?" Loz asked as he sat up.  
"Um... that is... things... changed... I've been asleep for a long while... I only woke up a little before I met you three..." you stand, walking to the edge of the water. "I... have yet to get used to my body as it is now..." you put a hand to your face, shuddering slightly.  
"Well... we like the new you," Yazoo said as he put a hand to your shoulder. You glanced at him, smiling softly.  
"Thanks, Yazoo." you nod slightly, shuddering as you heard the fiends howl. "My... it's so late already... my friend must be worried about me..."  
"He's been busy. But... maybe you should stay with us tonight." Loz commented, rubbing his chin in thought.  
"Hmph." Kadaj snorted, crossing his arms and staring to the side.  
"It's fine, Loz. Fiends don't scare me. I can take care of myself." you smile, turning to leave when someone grabbed the back of your jacket. "Kadaj?"  
"Our camp is close, just come back with us," Kadaj said as he starred to the side.  
"Hm. Alright. Let's go." you smiled, holding your hand out to him.  
"I am so sleepy..." Loz covered a yawn, taking your hand and dragged you towards the camp.  
"So... how did you get here, anyway...?" Yazoo asked as he followed.  
"Hm? Oh, yeah, after Rude dragged me from the cave I jumped out of the helicopter. Here. I met up with Vincent when I was extremely hungry." you shrug, blinking as he took your other hand.  
"Wait, you jumped from a helicopter without supplies?" Kadaj gasped slightly.  
"Yeah... not very wise, I know... but there you have it... my brother... he always said I'd jump into everything without planning ahead." you laugh. "It seems some things never change. I still go right into everything without thought of myself."  
"You have a brother?" Yazoo pondered.  
"Yeah... I haven't seen him in a long while..." you nod slightly as you enter the camp. "Um... do you guys not have a fire pit?"  
"We... can't figure it out..." Loz said sadly.  
"I can help. Loz, could you go gather stones, about the same size?" you get on your knees, starting to dig.  
"Sure! I can do that!" he smiled widely, rushing off.  
"So he gets to help?" Yazoo pouted slightly.  
"Would you be willing to go get wood?" you glanced up at him and smiled slightly.  
"I suppose I could do that." a sparkle came to his eyes as he rushed off.  
"Kadaj...?" you say softly.  
"What?" Kadaj snapped.  
"Would you help me dig a bit? My shoulder's a little messed up..." you glance up at him.  
"Umm... S-sure..." he knelt next to you, helping you dig a pit as Loz put stones around where you dug.  
"I hope this is enough." Yazoo dropped wood in front of you.  
"Yeah, that's a good start." you stand, forming the wood into a tent shape and smiled at them. "So this is how you build it." you take flint stones from your pocket. "Flint sparks it into life." you struck the stones, igniting the tinder and sighed as flames jumped to the wood. "Here, Yazoo. You hold onto these, okay?" you held the stones out to him.  
"Really? You're just... going to give this to me?" Yazoo cautiously took the stones.  
"Sure. Vincent lets me use his cape when I'm cold, so it's not a big deal." you lay on your side, facing the fire and shutting your eyes.  
"Hey... what's your brother like...?" Loz asked as he sat next to you.  
"Well... he was always kind and quite... when I would get in trouble with our parents he'd take the blame... I was the problem child since I was acting like a boy..." you smile slighlty. "I... I miss him..."  
"Then why don't you go see him?" Kadaj growled.  
"The stigma... I... I want to help him... like he's always helped me..." you sigh, shutting your eyes as you shuddered.  
"Are you cold?" Yazoo asked as he sat behind you.  
"Hm... no... I wouldn't say I'm cold..." you sniff as you try to get the tears from your eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You jerk as you felt a hand over your mouth, your eyes flying open as you glanced up at the person and sighed at seeing Vincent above you.  
"Shh... we need to get you out of here," Vincent said softly, slowly prying the three men from clinging to you and carefully lifted you up into his arms. "How did you end up like that?"  
"I don't know..." you whispered as he started walking away. "I just... was there with them... and we fell asleep... or, I fell asleep and they joined me..."  
"They... joined you? How strange..." he commented, setting our feet down once you were far away enough.  
"You're telling me. I wasn't expecting them to get so close to me." you laugh softly, staring at the ground as you followed behind him.  
'It's going to start soon.... they'll be starting their attack tomorrow..." Aerith said softly.  
"I guess... I'll go see Cloud then. I'll head out now, don't wait up." you smile slightly as you came to a stop, pulling your hood down and glancing up at him. "I'll see you around, Vincent."  
"Be safe, (Y/n)." he smiled, patting your head before pulling your hood back up.  
"Later." you smile, grabbing your hoverboard and headed out. It wasn't long until a bike could be heard following you, causing you to stop and wait.  
"You! Why did you leave?!" Loz growled as he pulled up next to you.  
"Loz... I"m sorry... I... I'm going to go see my brother... I didn't want to wake you." you smile sadly.  
"So... you don't like us?" he pouted, tugging at your heart.  
"Now I didn't say that. I like you all, very much. But... I think it's time I see my brother..." you got off your board, stepping over to him and wrapped your arms around him. "I'm going to try to save everyone..." you breathe, squeezing as he slowly returned your hug.  
"I don't want you to go..." he teared up.  
"If you hadn't seen your brother in years... wouldn't you want to go see him?"  
"I guess... will I see you again?" he let go.  
"I'm sure we'll see each other soon..." you step back, smiling at him.  
"Kadaj won't be too happy..."  
"I know... but he was going to start on his plan in the morning. If I want to see my brother I have to go now." you shrug slightly, twitching as another bike pulled up behind you and turned to see Yazoo storming up to you. "Yazoo..."  
"So... Kadaj was right... you would never stay with us willingly..." Yazoo said softly as he stood before you.  
"I know your plans... if I didn't leave tonight I might never get the chance to see my brother again. Please, Yazoo... understand that I owe it to him and myself to go see him..." you take a step forward, enveloping him in a hug as he hesitated before relaxing into your hold. "If there was more time... we could have hung out longer..."  
"I don't... want you to go..."  
"Things change, Yazoo... no matter how much we hope they don't... no matter how much we wish for things to remain... we can't stop time..."  
"She would know," Genesis said as he stepped around a tree.  
"Gen?" you blink, letting Yazoo go as you walked over to him. "Why are you here?"  
"To let them know what I did change everything, for everyone. Zack, me, Sephiroth, you. My selfish choice cost so much... you lost the family you made. You almost lost your own brother." he put a hand to your face, smiling slightly.  
"Gen... we all do selfish things... I left my family for selfish reasons." you smiled softly.  
"You left of necessity. They were selfishly trying to force you into marriage."  
"Marriage?" Loz asked as he stepped up to you.  
"Go, (N/n). I'll tell them your story." Genesis said softly, patting your head. "Come on, boys. I"ll tell you all about meeting (N/n)"  
"See you later." you wave, hopping on your board and taking off. You jerked as you sped past Kadaj, who simply stood glaring as you passed.


	7. Chapter 7

You sighed after staring at the city that had once been your home, Sector seven was nothing but ruins now, all except one building. Her building.  
"Well Aerith, you lucked out on that. Seems your favorite church is still standing." you laugh quietly, dropping your board down the cliff face and speeding towards the building. You noticed a motorcycle, smiling at remembering how much you and your bother had wanted one as kids, and lept off your board in front of the door. You exhaled slowly before opening the door, stepping in and glancing around. "Aerith... your flowers..." you breathe as you head to the broken part of the floor, lilies growing from the exposed ground as you knelt down. You went to lean closer to smell them when a sword was pressed to your throat, causing you to sigh heavily.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" you heard Cloud growl, causing you to laugh softly.  
"I'd forgotten how territorial you are when it comes to your place, Cloud." you smiled, slowly getting to your feet and turned to him. "It's been so long... you've become a fine man."  
"Your voice... but it can't be..." he breathed, lowering his sword as he stared at you.  
"I know... it shouldn't be possible... I'm... still getting used to it, too... but..." you say softly as you pulled the scarf down, slowly letting your hood fall to his gasp. "I'm alive, Cloud... after all this time, I'm finally back..."  
"(Y/n)... how is his possible?" he asked as he dropped his weapon, taking a cautious step closer to you.  
"Shinra... after I helped Zack defeat Genesis... Tsung found me and Rufus put me in an abandoned lab... I woke up a few weeks ago..." you explain as you pull the goggles down to rest on your neck. "I guess the lifestream wasn't ready to take me back yet." you laugh softly, gasping slightly as he grabbed you into a bone-crushing hug. "Easy Cloud! I'm really here!"  
I never thought I'd see you again..." he breathed.  
"Yeah... I know what you mean... last I saw of you... you had Mako poisoning... I made Zack promise to take care of you..." you hug him back, trying to keep the tears from your eyes. "Cloud... why aren't you with Tifa?" you question softly.  
"I... couldn't stay... the Geo-stigma..." he sighed, letting you go and staring to the side.  
"Yeah... it's pretty rough going... I take it you have it, too?" you rub your right arm slightly.  
"So does Denzil... a kid who lives with us... I can't go back until I find out how to end this..."  
"Shinra might be able to help... he's in Healin right now. I"m sure he'll talk to you."  
"What if he doesn't know?" he moved to sit, motioning you to do the same.  
"He would be a place to start... he managed to keep me alive, he ought to know something."  
"Who else knows you're alive?"  
"The Turks, Vincent-" you start to list before he held a hand up.  
"Vincent? As in Vincent Valentine?" he stared at you in shock.  
"Yeah, I ran into him and stayed with him for a while... stop laughing!" you huffed as your other half laughed a bit.  
"I'm sorry, (Y/n)... I just can't believe he'd allow you to stay with him." he smiled a bit. "Hey, it's late. Let's get some sleep and we can see Shinra together, okay?"  
"I'd normally say I'd love to, but if I go back to Shinra I won't be allowed out of his sight. You need to act like I never came to see you, okay?"  
"Seriously (Y/n)? Why do you always have to be such a pain?" he sighed, nodding his head slightly. "Why'd he keep you, anyway?"  
"I surpassed Sephiroth in power. Think of what Shinra could learn from my body. It's best he still thinks I'm in the forgotten city." you shake your head, taking your hooded jacket off to use it as a pillow as you laid down.  
"He'll never be allowed to hold you for himself. I won't allow it." Cloud smiled slightly as he laid in front of you, pulling a blanket over you both. "Goodnight, (Y/n)..."  
"Goodnight, Cloud..." you sigh as you shut your eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

You jerk as you hear a bike startup, groaning as you rolled onto your back and sat up.  
'I guess Cloud's going out... I wonder if it's to see Shinra..." you think, pulling your hooded jacket back on and stood, gripping your side as it throbbed. "What am I going to do today? Should I go see Tifa?" you question out loud as you head for the door.  
'Why don't you come visit me since you've visited Aerith and Cloud?" Zack asked softly from behind you.  
"Hm... I guess I could do that, but you'll have to tell me where I'm going, I was dead before you, remember?" you smirk slightly.  
'YOu'll know, (Y/n). You were always able to feel your way to things as I recall." he laughed.  
"Why do you always have to be so cryptic? Fine, I'll go find where you died." you sighed, heading outside and put your goggles on, kicking your board to life. Your brother was nowhere in sight, but you could feel a slight pull in your stomach on which way you were supposed to go, so you followed it to the top of a cliff. You focused your eyes across the gully to another cliff, smiling at seeing the glint of a sword in the ground and sighed at seeing who was nearby.  
"Well... if Kadaj is there then the other two are nearby..." you glanced down, your heart racing as you saw your bother fighting the other two remanents and a handful of fiends, quickly dropping down the cliff to join up with him. As soon as you got close the fiends vanished and the brothers retreated, leaving you and Cloud confused as you both glanced up at the leader. Kadaj smirked, glaring at you slightly before disappearing from your line of sight. "Cloud, are you okay?"  
"Me? What are you doing here (Y/n)? I left you to rest." Cloud shook his head.  
"I... felt like I needed to see where Zack fell... it just so happens it's where the remnants attacked you." you shrug, grabbing the back of his bike so he could tow you up to where Zack was. Once up the cliff, you saw his sword had been knocked down. "Zack..." you breathe.  
"I said I'd live out both our lives. Easy to make that promise. I swore that I'd never forgotten. I tried, but I..." he sighed, going to turn to look at you when the Geo-stigma flared up in both of you, causing you both to collapse to your knees. "G-get out of my head!" he called out as the attack subsided, leaving you both panting. "(Y-Y/n)?"  
"Yeah, Cloud?" you sit upright, gripping your arm.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he stared pointedly at you, causing you to stare at the ground.  
"I... I didn't want you to worry... it's been so long... I just wanted you to think everything was okay..." you teared up, gripping your arm. "I know... I know it will be alright in the end... you don't need to worry about something so superfluous..." you squeaked as he pulled you into a tight hug.  
"Really (Y/n)... what am I going to do with you...?" he sighed in your ear, squeezing. "You should have told me..."  
"I-I'm sorry..." you break down, crying into his arms.  
"Shh... it's okay... we'll talk about it more later..." he rubbed your back. "I should go see Shinra."  
"Y-yeah..." you nod, leaning back and wiping your eyes. "Hey, Cloud...?"  
"Yeah, (Y/n)?"  
"Do you know where Devil bringer is...? Shinra said he was lost after Zack died..."  
"Tifa has him back at the bar." he patted your head. "I'll see you soon, yeah?"  
"Yeah. I'll go see Tifa and meet you at Aerith's." you nod as you both stood, picking up your board. "See you later, Cloud."  
"See you later, (Y/n)." he nodded as he got on his bike and took off. You headed in the opposite direction.  
You put your board up against the wall, heading inside as the bell rung and sat at the bar.  
"Welcome to Seventh Heaven. We're about to close for a while." you heard Tifa call from upstairs.  
"I won't be long, I'm just looking for something," you call back, letting your aura spread through the building and smirked as you felt your weapon turn to life.  
"Tifa! This thing is purring!" you heard a little girl scream.  
"What thing?" Tifa ran across the hall into Cloud's office, staring in shock at the weapon buzzed. "Devil bringer?!" she gasped as you quietly made your way behind her. "But it's never done this..."  
"He's responding to me." you laughed softly as the two other females turn to you, the elder getting defensive. "Easy Tifa, you might have been able to take Cloud back in the day, but you could never take me." you laugh, lowering your hood and goggles and stared at her.  
"No way... you're dead!" she exclaimed.  
"Not so much... there's been... a lot of strange things happening, Tifa." you smile, twitching slightly as she pulled you into a bone-crushing hug. "E-easy Tifa! I'm actually here!" you wince as you feel like your insides are going to be squashed out.  
"Does Cloud know?!"  
"Tifa!" Marleen cried loudly, causing her to let you go. "Who is this? She looks kinda like Cloud..."  
"Well... I'm Cloud's twin sister, (Y/n) I've been asleep for a very long time." you smile as you lean down to her. "Cloud told me you had Devil bringer here, so I came to pick him up."  
"I also have something else of yours," Tifa said as she went to the desk, picking up Devil bringer and a book. "Did you forget about this?" she held a worn and dusty book out to you. Your eyes widened as you read the title, quickly snatching the book and holding it to your chest.  
"No way! I can't believe I forgot about this damned play!" you gasp out, clutching the book. "Gods if Genesis knew I forgot he'd keep repeating the damn thing until I remembered."  
'You forgot?! (Y/n) after saying you loved it!" you heard Genesis grumble.  
"Calm down, Gen, I remember the play in its entirety. I just forgot I took your copy after..." you trail off, staring to the side.  
"Hey (Y/n)? Marleen and I were going to go to the old church, to look for Cloud. Want to come?" Tifa asked softly, taking your hand gently in hers.  
"Ah? O-okay..." you nod slightly.  
"Great, let's go!" Marleen raced down the stairs as you two chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

After you'd arrived at the church you found Cloud had yet to return. Tiffa and Marleen explored while you took a nap. Apparently, you needed the sleep, as you didn't wake up until Tiffa fell into the flower bed from fighting. You quickly sprung to your feet as the attacker was about to strike her again, kicking him back and glared slightly.  
"Honestly Loz, you already won. You don't need to keep attacking." you huff as you both stand, instinctively reaching for Devil Bringer but stopping yourself.  
"(N/n)! Why are you here..." Loz pondered, staring at you.  
"I met up with an old friend she wanted to find someone."  
"You mean big brother?"  
"Yeah, she cae looking for him. Jenova's head isn't here, I can feel it." you shake your head slightly at Marleen as she stared worriedly at you. "Just leave," you ordered.  
"Not without the girl and materia." he shook his head.  
"Take the materia but leave the kid alone," you growl.  
"I can't do that, (N/n)" he said sadly.  
"Last warning. Go." you breathe through gritted teeth, tyring to resist the oncoming stigma attack you felt.  
"No!" he growled, charging at you, causing you to leap over him and collapse to a knee as you stumbled. He quickly reversed direction, striking you with the Duel Hound in the back and sending you flying forward. "(N/n)?" he blinked as it took you a minute to get up.  
"Marlene run!" you order, turning to fire at him with Angel kiss when he knocked you out easily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You jerk as you come to, groaning as you shifted from your back to ease the burning, opening your eyes slowly and sat up from the makeshift bed you found yourself on.  
"Where the hell am I?" you question quietly, rolling your eyes as Rufus walked in and swung your feet to the floor. "So... he left me... and here I thought he'd have taken me..."  
"Who would have taken you, (Y/n)?" Rufus asked as he went to sit next to you, sighing as you quickly stood. "Really (Y/n)? Are you that upset with me?"  
"Yes, I am, actually. I could have saved Tsung and Elena back at the creator!" you huff, crossing your arms over your chest. "Instead I had to get help to get them away from the remnants!"  
"An unfortunate situation, (Y/n). But one Tsung and Elena were willing to get into." he moved to stand behind you. "You've been asleep for a while now, (Y/n). Cloud left for the forgotten city, and Kadaj's gang are coming here with kidnapped kids. I'd very much appreciate it if you stayed by my side while I confront Kadaj."  
"You want protection for the head you have, am I right?" you scoff, smirking slightly as you heard him gasp quietly.  
"How did you know?"  
"As if you'd trust it out of your sight." you sigh. "Really, I know you and how you think, Shinra." you tapped your forehead in a "duh" motion.  
"(Y/n), the final act is approaching. He'll return."  
"You say that as if I don't already know." you snap, twitching as he steps up beside you. "How long?" you ask softly.  
"An hour before they get here." he glanced at you from the side of his eye.  
"I'll be here for when you face Kadaj, but until then I need to be alone." you turn to glare at him. "I'm serious, Rufus."  
"I know you are. I'll be right downstairs." he smiled sadly at you before leaving. You sighed, moving to sit on the ledge of the unfinished building and stared out over the city.  
"Angeal... Genesis...? Are you guys there...?" you call softly.  
"(Y/n), it's been a while." Angeal said as he stood behind you.  
"Please tell me you still have the play," Genesis responded.  
"It's safe, Gen... I think... I need to tell you two something... and maybe you could fill somethings in for me?"  
"Sure (Y/n), we'll do our best." Angeal nodded.  
"Well... Gen said Sephiroth didn't go off the deep end until I left...right?"  
"That's right. Once you left to Hollender's and "died" he really decided to destroy everything." Genesis commented, moving to sit next to you. "Even while we were gone we heard what he was up to."  
"Well... one day after a mission... my parents showed up... Sephiroth saved me from breaking further... and later that night... we admitted we had feelings for each other..." you sigh, leaning back to rest against the red head's shoulder. "Before I returned his feelings, I told him the truth, that I love all three of you... he was hurt briefly before I made it plain that I wanted to be with him."  
"Wow, I never would have guessed that he'd admit to it," Angeal said.  
"He kissed me... but when Genesis clones showed up... I knew we'd need more power... so I joined Hollander and Hojo... I guess that's when Sephiroth found out about his birth... and I wasn't there for him..." you teared up, pulling your knees to your chin and buried your face in your hands. "How can I face him after that...? I should have been there for him!" you cry, your shoulders shaking. "I was so selfish, I just left him to face that all alone... I'm a horrible person..."  
"(Y/n), calm down." Angeal said softly, sitting behind you.  
"Sephiroth was also selfish, as he did not wait to try to find you after you left." Genesis tried to calm you.  
"I'm sure when he sees you, he'll forgive you. Just as you've forgiven us." the black haired one pulled you back to sit on his lap. "We are all human, after all."  
"You still love him, right?" Genesis asked softly, hugging you along with the other.  
"O-of course..." you hiccup, rubbing at your eyes.  
"Then you'll be fine. You'll be able to face him, and you'll be able to save him." he smiled, lifting your chin. "Your makeup is a mess."  
"N-not surprising... I don't have any more with e..." you laugh slightly, shrugging.  
"Well... I happened to find this near your bed." Angeal places something in your hand. You glanced at the object, laughing as you saw the make up kit in your grasp and shook your head.  
"Angeal, Seriously..." you sniff, wiping at your eyes before hugging him. "Thank you..."  
"You better get ready, Kadaj is almost here," Genesis said softly.  
"I... I guess..." you sigh, drying your eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

You walked down the stairs, pulling your hood up and readjusting your goggles as you approached the two me.  
"So, (N/n) is here. I thought I felt her presence." Kadaj snarled.  
"Trust me, Kadaj, I did not want to be here, but Shinra asked, and since he's been taking care of me, I guess I owe him." you shrug, walking behind the wheelchair-bound man and stared at the other male. "I see Cloud was hording materia, and you got a summon." you jerk your thumb to the chaos in the city.  
"Big brother was being selfish." he snapped.  
"Yeah... he tends to do that..." you sigh, shaking your head. "Hey Shinra, I'm going to go see if the-" you start before he put a hand up.  
"Say Kadaj. I've got a question for you." Rufus cut you off.  
"I've got an answer," Kadaj said as he plucked a materia from his arm.  
"You told e that you needed Jenova cells to be whole again, right?" the blonde started. "What did you mean by that?"  
"Him." Kadaj started simply, causing your heart to skip a beat. "He's coming back."  
"Sephiroth. The nightmare."  
"Rufus!" you huffed.  
"So they say." Kadaj shrugged slightly.  
"You mean?" Rufus tilted his head.  
"I've never known Sephiroth. I just... I sense him there."  
"Sephiroth... and Jenova..." you sigh, glancing at the summon again. "Cloud..." you shudder. "Shinra... I'm going."  
"(N/n)." Rufus snapped.  
"I swear Shinra, if you tell me-!" you start.  
"Be safe." he interrupted you, causing you to shut up. "I'd rather not lose you again. It was hard enough the first time, I'd rather we didn't have to do so again." he pointed to your hoverboard. "Go on now."  
"R-right... Rufus..." you smile, nodding as you raced to your equipment, twitching as Kadaj grabbed your arm. "Kadaj?"  
"Hm..." Kadaj nodded slightly, letting you go.  
"I'll see you, Kadaj." you grabbed your board, racing to the edge of the building and leaping off, catching yourself on the board to speed to the others. You pulled out Angel fire, shooting at Sin's leg as it went to claw at Vincent and lept into the air as it smashed your board with its tail. You winced as you were tossed by a wing, heading to crash into a poll and gasped as someone caught you.  
"Hey (Y/n)." Vincent smiled slightly as he held you in his arm, landing on a steel beam and set you on your feet. "It's been a while."  
"It hasn't been that long. A few days compared to several years." you smile, pulling out Demon kiss and turned to him. "Shall we?"  
"He's going to need your help." he put a hand to your face.  
"Yeah... we're all here." you nod.  
"Let's go." he took your hand in his, leading you towards the top of the building and stopped, turning to you.  
"Vincent?" you blink.  
"Are you ready for what's about to happen?" he questioned softly.  
"No... not really... but what choice do I have?" you sigh, staring to the side.   
"You could just leave it to Cloud," he suggested.  
"No...I can't... I..." you stop, sighing. "I didn't get the chance to do something a long time ago... now might be my only chance... I have to make it count..." you smile sadly.  
"Go higher up. He's going to need you." he patted your head, ushering you to race higher up the building. You passed Tifa, giving her a high five before she jumped out of the tower. You made it to the top, leaping up with your brother as Sin fired a blazing blue fireball at you. You grabbed Cloud's foot, shoving him away from you and into the blue blaze. You softly landed by the others, sighing as you stood up straight and watched as the beast fell in front of you.  
'(Y/n)... come back." you heard Aerith call you.  
"Mm. See you later." you turned to head off when someone grabbed your wrist, causing you to turn to them. "Vincent?"  
"Don't get caught in the past, (Y/n)." he nodded slightly before letting you go.  
"I'll try not to." you smile, running to the edge of the demolished building before leaping off, accidentally landing on the back of Cloud's back as he raced by.  
"(Y/n)?!)" Cloud gasped as the bike swerved, pulling it straight as you wrapped your arms around his waist.  
"Sorry, I honestly didn't mean for this to happen." you apologize as he sped towards the three silver-haired men as they got on their bikes and took off.  
"(Y/n), I want you to be careful. Don't do anything unnecessary." he nodded, speeding up and nearly catching the leader when the other two knock into you, sending you flying off the bike. You shut your eyes as you expected to hit the pavement going at high speed but were shocked when you felt an arm wrap around you, jerking you onto his lap. Kadaj held you tight and took the right fork while the others sped down the left.  
"K-Kadaj?" you blink in surprise, noticing the box in his arm and curled into him.  
"If you reach for Mother, I'll throw you off." Kadaj snapped, reeving the engine faster.  
"No worries, I wasn't about to try while you're driving." you shrug, leaning against his shoulder and shut your eyes.  
"W-what are you doing?" he blushed slightly.  
"Just resting... Shinra keeps giving me nightmares... I haven't really slept well in a long while... my eyes are tired..." you sigh, twitching as you felt him put something in your lap and opened your eyes to find the box in your possession. "Kadaj?"  
"You said you weren't going to fight me over this... keeping you on the bike with me is hard, so you'll have to hold onto Mother for me." he huffed.  
"O-okay... I can do that..." you nod slightly, glancing up as a helicopter passed overhead. "Kadaj?"  
"Yeah (N/n)?"  
"If... If given the choice... say all four of you could live... what would you do?"  
"I guess... whatever big brother wanted us to do..." he said softly.  
"I see..."  
"I know he was in love with someone... and she left before he found out about Mother... I thin... I think he blames himself for losing her..." he sighed. "Do you think... I could find love?"  
"I'm sure you will. Everyone can find love." you smile.  
"What if I mess up?"  
"Ask for forgiveness. That's what I'm going to do." you nod to yourself.  
"Do you think you'll get it?"  
"Who knows? I have to at least tell him I"m sorry for what I did." you go to explain further when a large explosion happened behind you, sending the bike faltering before he regained balance.  
"(N/n)... stay away from the battle, okay?" he said softly.  
"I can't do that... Kadaj..." you sigh, putting the box in his hand as your brother flew overhead. "I have to see this through, same as you."  
"I can't guarantee your safety." he leaned back to let you jump onto the others bike as they locked swords, falling off the end of the road and down a cliff face. You squeaked as his Souba thrust through Cloud's sleeve, nearly striking you in the face and causing you to fall from the bike. "(N/n)?!" Kadaj gasped as you rolled down the cliff, stopping at the bottom as you waved him off. He quickly sped off as Cloud stopped next to you.  
"(Y/n)? Are you okay?" your brother asked as he stopped, pulling his sleeve off.  
"I'm fine... let's go..." you shake your head as you crawled back up onto the bike, allowing him to race after the other and popped a wheelie to break the doors fo the old church in. He slid the bike under a crumbling post, coming to a stop in the corner of the room. As another spell was about to be shot at you a beautiful fountain of water rose from the exposed ground, showering the three of you in water and causing pain to the silver-haired on, who quickly drove off. You watched in awe as the stigma on your twin vanished, smiling widely as he stared at you in shock.  
"Let's go, Cloud," Aerith said softly.  
"You heard her, let's go." you nod.  
"(Y/n)... stay here." he ordered, shoving you off the bike and peeling away before you could stand.  
"Cloud! You ass!" you shout as you stand, huffing and chasing after him on foot.


	11. Chapter 11

You finally caught up to the two fighting, reaching your brothers said as the silver-haired one clung to the side of the building. You gasp slightly as Kadaj threw the box into the air, leaping after it as Cloud sliced the lid off and caught it in midair. He took out the remains, glancing at you two.  
"My reunion. Bet you're dying to watch." Kadaj smirked as you both leap after him, shoving the remains into his body with an anguished cry and lands softly as you both drew your swords, swinging down on him. He reached his hands up, stopping you both as the boy in front of you morphed into the tall man you'd fallen in love with.  
"Good to see you, Cloud," Sephiroth smirked, shoving you two back to a different building.  
"Shit... Cloud-" you turn to your twin, leaping back as the Masamune was shoved between you.  
"Stay out of this." the larger one turned to you, glaring.  
"Don't take that tone of voice with me." you huff, going to shove his weapon away when he grabbed you by the throat.  
"Sephiroth! Let her go!" Cloud shouted, pulling up his sword.  
"Your geo-stigma's gone?" Sephiroth turned to your brother. "That's too bad."  
"What do you want?" your brother growled.  
"The last thoughts of geo-stigma's dead. Those remanents will join the lifestream and girdle the planet - choking it," Sephiroth explained, applying pressure to your throat, causing you to claw at his hand as you gasped for air. "Corroding it. What I want, Cloud, is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this planet as my vessel." his voice grew quiet as you slowly lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

You jerked as you came to, your throat throbbing as you gasp for breath and sit up, glancing around. You stare at the destruction as you rub your neck, standing and racing towards the current point of destruction. YOu rammed your twin out of the way as he faltered, gasping as the long Masamune speared through your abdomen and lifted you into the air.  
"D-damn it Seph!" you shout, coughing up a bit of blood as you gripped the weapon and glared at your old flame.  
"Who are you?" Sephiroth tilted his head huffing slightly as you spit blood onto his face.  
"Stop being a dick." you squirm slightly, yelping as he flung you into the air and flew after you, stabbing and ripping your hooded jacket before you collapsed next to your other half. "C-Cloud?"  
"R-right here..." Cloud breathed, taking your hand and squeezing it slightly.  
"Enough." Sephiroth kicked you onto your back, earning a grunt form you as your hood fell around your shoulders. "You look..." he leaned down, yanking the rest of your jacket off to reveal your general uniform. "(Y...Y/n)?"  
"Still as aggressive as ever, Seph." you laugh slightly, slowly standing and coughing up a bit more blood. "It's been years... is that anways to greet an old friend?" you smirk up at him as you stand to your full height.  
"You're supposed to be dead?" he tilted his head.  
"And yet here we both are. I..." you sigh, staring to the side. I"m sorry... Sephiroth... it must have been painful..."  
"Stop." he held up his hand.  
"Mm..." you twitch slightly, holding your breath.  
"I... need to thin..." he turned from you.  
"(Y/n)... what are you doing...?" Cloud gasped slightly as he moved to stand next to you, hand still on his weapon.  
"Cloud..." you sighed, turning to him. "We deserve a chance to talk things out..."  
"(Y/n)..." Sephiroth called to you softly.  
"J-just... give me a minute." you step over to the other man, staring up at the sky as the darkness of the clouds seemed to be battling itself.  
"You left..." he stared up at the sky.  
"I... I needed more power... when Gen and Angeal left... I knew I'd need to be better, to go beyond human limitations..." you sigh, lowering your eyes to the ground.  
"Why did you need more power?" he glanced over at you from the corner of his eyes.  
"Hm... you'll think me stupid..." you smile sadly, shaking your head a bit.  
"I already thought that. It still doesn't explain why, though." he turned to face you.  
"I did it... to..." you breathe deeply, turning and looking up at him. "I did it... to save everyone." you smile sheepishly.  
"Is what you told me that night the truth?" he put a hand to your chest.  
"Mm..." you nod, blushing slightly as you smiled and stared to the side. "I love my friends... this planet.. the generals..." you start listing, glancing up at him. "But... I love you, most of all..."  
"Prove it." he leaned down into your face.  
"I wouldn't know where to begin..." you sigh, taking his hand in yours as your twin stepped up to you, glancing over at him. "Cloud...?"  
"A question for you both." Cloud took both your hand and Sephiroth's, holding them together. "Do you actually love each other?" he stared between you two, smirking slightly at seeing the blush on your face.  
"I do. Truly, deeply, forever." you nod, your grip tightening on the larger man's hand. "Even when I was part of the life stream... I was searching... I guess..."  
"You came back because of unfinished business, huh, (Y/n)?" your brother finished for you.  
"Yeah... I... I needed to apologize for leaving you, Sephiroth." you turn to him. "I never meant to hurt you or stay away for so long... I only wanted to get enough strength to protect you..." you smile sheepishly, staring to the side.  
"I see..." Sephiroth nodded slightly, taking his hand away from your brother, turning from you both and took a few steps away. He sighed, letting the storm die and the rain to fall. "I'll stop... for now..." he turned, pointing his sword at your chest as you went to take a step forward. "I've got things to figure out. Do not follow. Understand?" he narrowed his eyes at your shocked expression. "Understand?" he repeated.  
"Mm... okay... I... I'll be at seventh heaven, okay?" you nod slightly.  
"How long do you plan on waiting?" he lowered his sword.  
"An eternity... and longer."  
"Hm..." he turned, pausing slightly. "(Y/n)?"  
"Yes, Seph?"  
"Take care of these three, okay?"  
"What are you talking about, Sephiroth?" Cloud asked turning as a shot struck through his chest.  
"Cloud?!" you cried out in shock, catching him as he fell and turned to his attackers. "Loz, Yazoo?!" you growled, setting your brother down and standing, blinking as the large silver-haired man walked past you.  
"Enough. You three will remain here with (Y/n) and Cloud. And you are not to try to destroy the world until I return, got it?" Sephiroth ordered as he grabbed you by the wrist, yanking you in front of him to your gasp. "Understand?" he repeated, his grip on you tightening.  
"W...we're not going to last long..." Yazoo wheezed, stumbling over to you.  
"B-big brother..." Loz smiled softly.  
"You're all going to live, don't worry," Sephiroth smirked down at you, yanking you closer. "(Y/n) here is going to make sure of that."  
"M-me? But how can I-?" you stare at him in wonder.  
"You have a very unique ability, one I"m not sure you are even aware of." he leaned to your ear, chuckling as your body froze. "You can give life from the life stream. You can make us all whole."  
"I... I can do that?" you blink in shock, grabbing his shoulders and pulling yourself closer. "How do you know?"  
"The life stream told me so. The question is.. will you save us?" he leaned back to stare at you.  
"Yes." you quickly nod, a large grin spreading across your face before doubt flashed in your eyes.  
"(Y/n)?" he tilted his head slightly.  
"I... I don't know how to do that..." your smile faded, staring at the ground as everyone gathered around you. "I don't... know how to save anyone..." you teared up, twitching as the two younger ones wrapped their arms around you. "L-Loz, Yazoo?"  
"You can do this, (Y/n). Remember when I first met you? You couldn't do a simple jump. Now look at you." he smirked down at you.  
"This is different and you know it..." you huff up at him, patting the two smaller men who clung to you and blinked as your brother stepped in front of you, his wound having healed enough to move.  
"Close your eyes, (Y/n)" Cloud said, putting a hand over your eyes. You complied, taking a deep breath. "Now, follow your gut. You've always been able to figure things out." he smiled slightly.  
"I... I don't..." you start before you feel the two squeeze you.  
"Please big sis?" Yazoo asked softly.  
"I want to play with you more..." Loz wheezed.  
"Mm..." you nod slightly, breathing deeply and letting your body react on its own. You heard soft gasps as your body changed, four wings spreading from your back as everyone stepped back and slowly opened your eyes.  
"Amazing..." Sephiroth breathed as you took to the sky.  
"I don't know what's going to happen... so... I"ll apologize now..." you sighed, flaring your wings. You watched in awe as Kadaj slid from Sephiroth's body, all five of the men below you glowing in a rainbow of colors, their wounds healing. You felt something off, soaring away from them as they called out to you.  
"(Y/n)?!" Cloud shouted as he tried to follow you.  
"S-sorry..." you breathe out, power exploding from you, your wings vanishing as the feathers flew off, leaving your body weak and falling to the Earth.


	13. Chapter 13

You felt like you were floating, your body heavy as the sound around you was muffled and your muscles burning. You felt hands on your body, the aching ebbing away as you slowly regained strength and opened your weary eyes.  
"Hm... she's awake..." Sephiroth said soflty, brushing your damp bangs from your face.  
"It's amazing she fell in this water..." Cloud sighed, helping you to your feet in the pool of water int eh old church. "Thank you... for helping e save her." he nodded at the four silver-haired men leaning you against him.  
"I leave these four in your care..." the taller man said as he put a hand to your face, smiling slightly as your eyes started to focus.  
"Seph..." you wince a bit as you try to reach for him, your body still trying to recover.  
"I'll watch over them until you figure everything out." Your brother nodded holding you upright against him.  
"Seph no..." you try to grab his hand.  
"I have things I need to figure out... I will be back.." Sephiroth leaned his forehead to yours, smiling down at you. "Wait for me." he breathed in your ear nuzzling against your neck.  
"Try not to get into trouble. If you hurt (Y/n)..." Cloud glared at the other, holding you closer, "I will not hesitate to throw you back into the life stream."   
"You can try," Sephiroth smirked, pulling himself out of the water as your friends started to flood into the building, kids still affected by the stigma gathered around the water.  
"Big sister... are you alright...?" Loz asked softly as he leaned to you blinking as a triple barrel shotgun was shoved in his face.  
"Cloud... what's going on? All four of them are alive still?" Vincent asked, watching as you put a hand to his weapon.  
"For now... they're not a threat..." Cloud said softly, leaning you against the large silver-haired man as he stepped over to the others.  
"So what does this mean, (Y/n)?" the dark haired one asked putting his weapon away.  
"It means these three are my charge... I'll be keeping an eye on them." you smile slightly as two of them wrapped their arms around you. "Hm... I guess staying with Cloud won't work now..." you sigh slightly, glancing at Kadaj as he stood away from you.  
"Then were will you stay?"  
"I don't want to live in a cave again..." Loz pouted.  
"No worries, I have an idea... but..." you sigh shaking your head slightly.  
"But we're not allowed, are we?" Kadaj snarked, arms folded across his chest.  
"Actually I have to go see Shinra... apparently I own a house..." you laugh softly as the large one picked you up and squeezed. "E-easy Loz!"  
"(Y/n)." Kadaj stated, earning everyone's eyes on your group.  
"Yeah Kadaj?"  
"I'm tired. I want to go now." he glanced at you, sighing slightly as you nod.  
"Yeah, I'm tired too. Let's find Shinra and go home." you smile widely, squeaking as the one holding you lept out of the water.  
"Where would we find him...?" Yazoo pondered.  
"The city... I know where..." you go to pull away from Loz's hold when they all started walking towards the door.  
"Hey (Y/n)?" Cloud called to you.  
"Yeah Cloud?" you glance back at your brother.  
"Call me later, yeah? I'd like to see your home." he smiled at you holding Marleen against his hip.  
"Of course." you nod, leaning against Loz's shoulder as your group walked out, nodding to Aerith and Zack as you passed.


End file.
